memory_alphafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:STiger
Чойто стоит обратить внимание Обсуждение:Джеймс Кирк --Dentor (talk) 03:15, августа 7, 2010 (UTC) :спасибо. возьмем на вооружени. STiger 13:59, августа 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Без картинок, этот шаблон немного кастрированным получается. В CSS можно классы особые прописать, иначе шаблоны будут раздутыми по коду, скругленные уголки сделаны слоями, работать в осле, скорее всего, не будут, сам код чересчур массивный. Предлагаю легкий выбор - я напишу, вы вставите. Если в помощи не нуждаетесь, можно было сразу озвучить. --Dentor (talk) 05:30, августа 9, 2010 (UTC) О баннерах Здравствуйте. Появилась реальная возможность создать баннеры о русскоязычных Викиях. Если Вы работаете в Monaco, то можете видеть внизу каждой страницы пустые белые прямоугольники. Это и есть будущие баннеры. Однако, чтобы запустить создание их русских вариантов, необходима единая заявка от, как минимум, десяти Викий. Подробности можно посмотреть здесь. Чтобы не отставать от наших европейских коллег и для популяризации своих Викий, предлагаю объединиться и создать такую заявку. Если Вы согласны, напишите мне сюда. --Kuzura 14:42, сентября 16, 2010 (UTC) --Kuzura 10:11, сентября 17, 2010 (UTC) : Пожалуйста, обратите внимание или просто напишете "Нет", чтобы было ясно. --Kuzura 07:25, сентября 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Извиняюсь за неоперативность, срочно советуемся и в ближайшее время сообщим. STiger 08:06, сентября 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Наша заявка на баннеры принята и будет рассмотрена в ближайшее время. Однако тот, кто этим занимается, собирается уйти в небольшой отпуск, поэтому заранее извиняется за возможную задержку. --Kuzura 14:53, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Спасибо за организационную работу. Будем ждать результатов. STiger 05:51, сентября 29, 2010 (UTC) Привет. Сегодня было принято положительное решение о создании русскоязычной баннерной сети. Инструкция по дальнейшим действиям находится здесь. Смотрите только пункты 2 и 3. И выждите день-два со времени этого сообщения, так как человек ответственный за это, хочет окончательно убедиться, что у него работает кириллический шрифт.--Kuzura 17:54, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо. Очень приятная информация :) STiger 18:07, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) Привет. Можешь объяснить мне одну вещь. Ваша Вики стоит особняком (имеет собственый URL) и мне непонятно, будет ли она переходить на новое оформление. Там кстати уже врубили русскую баннерную сеть, правда, пока висит только баннер Fallout Wiki, но думаю, что это дело поправимое. Так что жду Ваш баннер по инструкции, описанной выше. --Kuzura 19:24, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Приветствую. Вроде была проба подключить новый дизайн, но на большинстве МА он заглючил. Видимо по этому откатили обратно. Мы поспрашиваем какие планы и сообщим. Баннер у нас готов, буем грузить :) STiger 19:44, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Важно! Изменились размеры баннеров. Теперь это Теперь это 255х123px. Просьба внести коррективы. --Kuzura 06:54, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Приветствую. Спасибо за информацию. Учтем, исправим, загрузим. STiger 16:56, октября 28, 2010 (UTC) Новый скин Если хотите изменить настройки нового скина. то спрашивайте меня. Прогресс неизбежен, не стойте на месте. ЗЫ: Как я и думал, вы не добавили Вукификатор (видимо ручками лопатить удобнее), и по дизайну ничего не меняется. Быть может стоит поменять отношение? --Dentor (talk) 09:35, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) :Напишите конкретно, какие у Вас вопросы. Рекомендую создать на центральной Викии (ru.wikia.com) страницу на форуме. Это будет полезно не только Вам, но другим участникам. Тем более, что там кроме меня есть ещё пара человек, которые готовы Вам помочь. P.S. Необязательно отписывать на Аватар Вики, можете писать на моей страничке обсуждения в memory-alfa. --Kuzura 13:13, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Спасибо за совет с форумом. Как-то не сообразилось сразу туда ткнуться :). STiger 14:28, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Не за что. Мы сейчас на центральной Викии проводим кардинальную смену оформления, чтобы было поуютнее. Забегай как-нибудь в ноябре, чтобы оценить. Хочу сказать пару слов о баннере. Ты написал "Name of Wiki: Мемори Альфа. My Wiki has an English name: Memory Alpha", но это не верно. В разделе "Name of Wiki" пишется что-то одно. Это и станет верхней строчкой надписи баннера. То есть, либо Мемори Альфа, либо Memory Alfa. Нужно поправить. --Kuzura 15:43, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Спасиб за уточнение, сейчас поправим.STiger 17:30, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) Печалюсь не отчалюсь Понасобирал полезной инфы, кое-что закинул сюда на обсуждение, восстановил беседу здесь, дополнил новым. Кэп, не игнорируйте - Энтерпрайз улетит. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 18:23, января 18, 2011 (UTC) У меня еще один вопрос, кэп, вернее ряд вопросов. В целом, оформление Мемори альфа соответствует традиционному оформлению порталов, посвященных Звездному пути, однако есть кое-какие моменты, которые слегка напрягают. Так как я довольно давно занимаюсь дизайном, и на моём счету не уже одна оформленная викия, могу сделать определенные выводы. Перечислю не по порядку: #Шрифты в некоторых шаблонах мелковаты #Где-то в оформлении неконтрастные сочетания #Иногда возникает дискомфорт от непропорциональности Не хочу кого-то конкретно в чем-то обвинять, но недостатки есть, их легко исправить. Вы не обязаны быть специалистами в веб-типографике. Дабы не быть голословным, приведу доводы других специалистов: # 10 Principles For Readable Web Typography (en.) # 5 Principles And Ideas Of Setting Type On The Web (en.) Лишь две сноски, относящихся к пропорциям и размеру. Можно привести примеры верной контрастности. Чтобы неспециалисту точно понять взаимоотношение тональностей, нужно сделать скриншот, сделать его бесцветным (перевести в оттенки серого), после чего попытаться прочитать. Неконтрастное соотношение текст-фон снижает информативность и затрудняет чтение. Сейчас, посещенные ссылки слишком темные. Хотелось бы что-то сделать симпатичнее, с европейским подходом (американцы любят более яркие цвета). Возможно стилизовать под лицензированный интерфейс Звездного пути (в некоммерческих целях его можно использовать). Какие-то изображения можно перерисовать в вектор (SVG, как ранее загруженные мной примеры фирменных знаков). Если вы все же решите улучшить то, что есть сейчас, с радостью возьмусь помочь.--Dentor (talk) デントロ 13:17, января 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Вы попросту игнорируете или считаете что исправлять нечего? --Dentor (talk) デントロ 08:43, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) :Обсуждение предложенного дизайна перенесено в форум: Форум:Новый дизайн--JLPaparazzzzi 10:42, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) :Со свсем уважением: никого не игнорируем, просто физически не хватает времени. Поэтому приходится что-то отодвигать :(. На приведеные вами примеры шаблонов могу ответить, что несмотря на тенденции в веб-дизайне, мы просто не планируем пока выбиваться из общности офомления МА. Можете считать нас ретроградами :) Но вы можете прелдагать свой дизайн к обсуждению в соответствующей теме форума. Если еидет разговор "о судьах мира" давайте вести во всеобщем пространстве :) STiger 15:03, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Настройка нового шаблона на MA-ru Hi! I have to apologize for answering that late, but I've been off for many month. I just found your post in my archive, and and sorry for writing english. But unfortunately I do not speak russian. I understand some words, thats all :( So may I ask you to summarize for me, what I can do for you regarding to this post? Is Google translator right telling me that you're asking for some help about a template on mainpage? --Plasmarelais 11:46, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) спасибо за предложение помощи, но пока не надо. Шрэна, я так понимаю, вы себе забрали? ну и ладно небольшие проблемы с именами и названием рас я тут делаю стать о полукровках и там в примерах встречаются различные потомки героев трека. часть имен мне знакома по просмотру сериалов (ТОС, ТНГ и ЭНТ), а часть я ещё не просмотрела, есть ли где список хотя бы членов экипажей кораблей? и вторая проблема. на сайте трекеров в разделе переводов были выложены названия рас и я старалась при переводе использовать ту таблицу, но при работе над внутренними ссылками на статьи о расах здесь я заметила некоторые нестыковки. так вот у меня вопрос писать расы так как здесь или пользоваться таблицой и будь что будет? :::Конкретизируйте, пожалуйста, в чем конкретно нестыковки. Там разберемся. STiger 18:13, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Интервью с участником Kuzura Доброго времени суток, предлагаю Вам поучаствовать в создании интервью с участником Kuzura. Если у Вас имеется пара-тройка вопросов, которые Вы хотели ему задать - пишите мне на почту (Korotkov-Roman93@mail.ru). Самые интересные вопросы будут задействованы в интервью. Не забудьте подписаться в письме, чтобы я знал от кого они. Спасибо. --Black Label 12:13, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) О комментах Уже не первый раз сталкиваюсь с подобным. Это вандальные атаки с помощью ботов. Какое-то новое развлечение вандалов, появилось в начале осени. На Центральной тоже такое было. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:06, декабря 17, 2011 (UTC) Да? Он же писал просто о звёздах, наверное, использовал вики как шпаргалку для какого-то экзамена. Плюс всё писал часть заносил на страницы-категории. У тебя же не астрономическая энциклопедия. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:21, сентября 4, 2012 (UTC) :Да, не по астрономии. Но все, что имеет отношение к космосу, на что мы ссылаемся по теме астрономии (а такого достаточно), тоже может присутствовать, имхо. Посмотрим как человек поведет себя после снятия блокировки. А страницы да, надо будет подредактировать STiger (обсуждение) 03:07, сентября 7, 2012 (UTC) Вопросы от новичка Добрый день :) Позвольте задать пару вопросов. 1. Я исправил две ссылки в статье "Альфа-квадрант" так, чтобы они вели на существующие статьи о клингонской и ромуланской империях. Вы откатили эту правку, и ссылки вновь неактивны. Зачем? 2. В "Основных ошибках" упоминается, что неприемлемо копировать материалы из Википедии. А допустимо ли переводить статьи из англоязычной Мемори Альфа? С уважением, --Симуран (обсуждение) 08:34, сентября 7, 2012 (UTC) :День добрый ) :1. Приношу извинения за личный глюк. Ссылки восстановлены. :2. МА-ру часть ощего мультиязычного проекта МА, перевод статей с анг МА не возбраняется, но совсем не обязательно делать копию английской статьи - дополняйте, расширяйте, только это должно быть в рамках канона ST и имель четкие ссылки на проверенный источник. STiger (обсуждение) 22:06, сентября 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Большое спасибо! Я как раз наметил статью для перевода. Сам не так много знаю о каноне, не уверен, что смогу пополнить. Но мысль понял :) --Симуран (обсуждение) 06:48, сентября 19, 2012 (UTC) И ещё одна просьба. Если открыть вверху экрана вкладку "Звёздный путь", появляются названия сериалов. В слове "Вояджер" допущена опечатка. Не могли бы вы исправить? С уважением, Симуран (обсуждение) 19:21, января 30, 2013 (UTC) Изменения на главной странице Хорошо, впредь буду советоваться с администрацией) А что именно вам не понравилось в новой версии главной? Frostvalor (обсуждение) 11:12, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) Заявка на позицию администратора Добрый вечер! Согласны ли вы с тем, чтобы мне здесь присвоили cтатус администратора? С уважением, Frostvalor (обсуждение) 16:59, августа 24, 2013 (UTC) :Будьте добры, объясните пошире формулировку "Права администратора позволят мне вплотную заняться улучшением ресурса". ИМХО, законно, прежде, чем дать определённый ответ, спросить о планах. STiger (обсуждение) 04:24, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Конечно, никаких проблем. Во-первых, для удаления ненужных страниц, категорий и спама (в особенности это касается категорий - есть дублирующиеся и устаревшие категории). Во-вторых, для изменения темы оформления (например, нашу навигационную линейку давно следует обновить). Если хотите, могу еще подробнее описать список предполагаемых изменений, но в целом свои идеи я изложил. Frostvalor (обсуждение) 05:55, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Всё это Вы можете делать без админского доступа или с моей помощью (ещё раз повторюсь: я бываю тут, связаться со мной проблем не составляет). Давайте обсуждать и вносить изменения. Со всем уважением, но пока функционально не вижу особой необходимости в админстве. К тому же, даже за время моего пребывания на рус МА было столько активных и очень неплохих участников, которые потеряли к ней интерес или на данный момент не могут активно участвовать. :::Про удаление страниц и категорий: для этого существует функция запроса на удаление. Не думаю, что у нас есть много страниц, которые необходимо удалить. :::Про категории: порядок необходим. Особенно в такой разветвлённой вселенной, как ST. Его пытались навести, но времени, к сожалению, это требует много. А ещё необходима внимательность при создании новых категорий. Например, категорию "Поселения Земли" логично сразу же подключить к родительской категории "Земля". :::Про спам: в настоящее время активности не наблюдается. Но были периоды, когда валом шло. Так мы и убирали. И приступы вандализма случались - всё пережили. :::На предмет панели навигации на главной странице: изменить её нужно, потому как не для наших длинных слов тот макет. Напишите, пожалуйста, шаблон, дерзайте. Немцы, имхо, очень неплохо решили этот вопрос. И вообще, зарегеный участник может самостоятельно создавать и применять шаблоны соблюдая общую канву оформления. :::Возвращаясь к теме перемещения/модификации панели календаря: имхо, его надо сначала путём наполнить, а потом уже перестраивать панель под модель анг МА. Но опять же, если у вас есть желание написать такой шаблон, пожалуйста. :::ЗЫ. Огромная просьба: не считайте нашу МА "бесхозной". И [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] законную мысль высказал в обсуждении запросов на админство: иногда усиление активности на вики приводит к тому, что администрация "выходит из сумрока" и активизируется. :) ::::Ну ладно, убедили. Остаюсь на своей старой позиции. :) Frostvalor (обсуждение) 15:28, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Очень надеюсь, что вы продолжите так же активно работать над МА. :) STiger (обсуждение) 15:32, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Редактирование верхнего меню вики К сожалению, верхнее меню вики может отредактировать только администратор. Можете его исправить? Ниже предлагаю список исправлений. #На этой вики -> На МА ##Случайная статья -> Случайная страница ##Новые фотографии -> Изображения #Порталы ##Общество -> Общество и культура ##Технологии -> Техника ##Добавить "Альт. реальность" ##Добавить "Продукция" (ссылка на Портал:Звёздный путь) ##Удалить "Искусство" ##Добавить "Товары" #Community -> Сообщество ##Редактируя МА -> Правила и рекомендации ##Удалить "portal" ##forum -> Форумы С уважением, Frostvalor (обсуждение) 15:54, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Меня давно смущает близкое дублирование двух одинаковых меню "Порталы": в верхней панели и рядом в правой. Не очень это оправдано. Может быть есть предложения чем заменить в верхнем? STiger (обсуждение) 16:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Я думаю, что пока лучше меню "Порталы" оставить. Дело в том, что там можно сделать выпадающие меню для более быстрой навигации (см. англ. МА). Это чем-то похоже на приложение Windows - главное меню дублирует панель инструментов, и наоборот. Да и места одна вкладка занимает мало. Frostvalor (обсуждение) 16:31, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Возможности верхнего меню ограничены, в первую очередь, опять же по причине длинны наших слов. STiger (обсуждение) 14:57, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Тут можно кое-что предпринять: например, переименовать "Альтернативная реальность" в "Альт. реальность". Тогда влезет "Продукция" и "Товары". А так меню сразу приличнее стало. Frostvalor (обсуждение) 17:43, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Не войдет. К сожалению, всё, что есть--STiger (обсуждение) 17:45, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ладно, пусть пока так останется. И еще - ссылки на вкладке "Порталы" должны быть вида "Портал:<пункт меню>", а не просто <пункт меню>. Все страницы-порталы теперь озаглавлены как "Портал:<имя портала>". И еще - портал "Искусство" избыточен, его заменяет "Общество и культура". И ссылку, и саму страницу можно смело удалить.Frostvalor (обсуждение) 17:48, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Портал Искусство" создан под информацию из реальной вселенной. Хочу напомнить, что перед тем, как править что-то, касающееся главной страницы, а так же глобальных вещей типа переименований и перенаправлений, лучше посоветоваться со мной. Кроме того, существуют архивисты МА, которые отнюдь не мертвые души. А на время отошло от дел. Поэтому, прежде, чем кардинально что-то менять на их страницах, было бы не плохо связаться с ними и обсудить. Это не обязательно, если разговор идет о правках типа орфографии-пунктуации или шаблонов ссылок. --STiger (обсуждение) 18:05, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Хорошо, учту. Но согласитесь, идея с переименованием порталов была стоящей. Frostvalor (обсуждение) 18:16, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Ни кто не оспаривает. И если вы доведёте до конца то, что задумали, будет только хорошо. Но прошу не забывать, что и другие работали, и с этим надо считаться. --STiger (обсуждение) 18:19, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) Первый пункт меню не редактируется. См. Справка:Меню Викия. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:56, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) Возможна ли смена оформления МА Дня доброго. Такое дело. Я очень люблю ТОС и уже давно хотела начать редактировать статьи, но когда я открываю Вашу вики, то впадаю в уныние. От цветов и оформления. Серьёзно, выглядит очень мрачно, а ссылки любого типа (красные, синие) на таком фоне начинают резать глаза. Вы не думали над переделкой дизайна? А то вся охота отпадает работать, если через 3 минуты чтения текста плывёт голова :( Shirokawva (обсуждение) 08:51, октября 22, 2013 (UTC) :Вопрос смены оформления уже дискутировался. Но руМА существует в общем пространстве других МА, поддерживая общность оформления. STiger (обсуждение) 00:03, ноября 11, 2013 (UTC) Перевод шаблонов Приветствую. У меня тут возникла такая проблемка: я никак не пойму где в английской версии хранятся шаблоны навигации по векам и десятилетиям. Где взять их код для перевода? Может Вы знаете? Ted Rv (обсуждение) 09:07, ноября 12, 2013 (UTC) :Вот страница этого шаблона на ангМА http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Template:Decade_nav. :STiger (обсуждение) 10:32, ноября 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Спасибо за ссылку. ::Нашел я исходный код, но целый день уже никак не могу подогнать этот шаблон под русскую энциклопедию. Постоянно пишет: ''Ошибка выражения: Неопознанный символ пунктуации «{» '' ::Как вообще переводить шаблоны? ::P.S. Неужели между русской и английской энциклопедиями такая разница, что их шаблоны при перенесении не работают?) ::P.P.S. Вы уж простите, что достаю с этим шаблоном) Но мне просто хочется понять принцип их перевода)) ::P.P.P.S. У меня на странице обсуждения записан этот шаблон. Можете посмотреть и сказать, что делать и как быть?) ::Ted Rv (обсуждение) 17:16, ноября 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Шаблон я посмотрю, но скорее всего не раньше выходных. STiger (обсуждение) 03:17, ноября 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Спасибо большое) Чтож, это не к спеху) ::::Ted Rv (обсуждение) 05:04, ноября 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Хотел бы узнать Ваше мнение о новом шаблоне "Десятилетия": http://ru.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Шаблон:Десятилетия ::::я разместил его на страницах веков, но пока не уверен, насколько хорошо он смотрится. (21 век,22 век) ::::Ted Rv (обсуждение) 13:19, ноября 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Очень нужен ваш совет. Зайдите пожалуйста ко мне в обсуждение. Там в самом низу два варианта шаблона для сравнения. Хотел бы хнать, какой по вашему мнению лучше. ::::Ted Rv (обсуждение) 19:27, ноября 17, 2013 (UTC) Domain update Здравствуйте. С 22 мая ваша вики будет переведена на URL, который будет включать в себя ".wikia.com" Текущий URL вашей вики http://ru.memory-alpha.org/ будет перенаправлен на новый URL http://ru.memory-alpha.wikia.com. Таким образом, ваш текущий URL будет по-прежнему активен и вам не придётся менять ссылки на дружественных сайтах и в других местах, где он был указан. Это было трудное решение, так как мы понимаем, что уникальный домен - это ваша гордость и его сохранение было одним из пунктов при перемещении вашего сайта Мемори Альфа на Викия. Однако с того момента Викия значительно выросла и, что более важно, интернет-стандарты существенно изменились. Нам всё сложнее становится поддерживать уникальные URL. Главной причиной того, что URL вашей вики будет изменён, является предстоящее обновление нашего интерфейса аутентификации. Новая система будет иметь целый ряд преимуществ перед стандартным механизмом аутентификации MediaWiki, но наличие уникальных доменов не позволит полностью их реализовать. Новый интерфейс аутентификации подразумевает: Что участники могут войти на Викия через любой википроект. Эта функция работает и сейчас, но не для википроектов с уникальными URL. На них участники должны входить в свою учётную запись заново. Улучшение поддержки мобильных устройств. Как мы ожидаем, к концу этого года более 50% трафика Викия будет приходиться на пользователей мобильных устройств. Новый интерфейс аутентификации будет корректно поддерживаться и мобильными устройствами, и персональными компьютерами. Улучшение производительности. Новый код будет более эффективен в поисковой оптимизации Викия. Лучшая безопасность учётных записей. Код MediaWiki крайне медленно развивается в этой области. Новый интерфейс аутентификации позволит нам внедрить несколько современных механизмов для защиты учётных записей пользователей, которыми уже пользуются крупные веб-сайты. Если у вас есть какие-либо вопросы, дайте нам знать. --BertH (help forum | blog) 01:35, мая 21, 2015 (UTC)